


Peekaboo

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: Marvel Stuffz [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Adorable James “Bucky” Barnes, Confused Bruce Banner, Confused Thor Odinson, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Little!Bucky - Freeform, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Onesies, Pacifiers, Past Abuse, Past Kidnapping, Prompts Welcome, Shopping, Tickling, daddy!Tony, non beta’d, teddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: When Bucky has been missing for months now and Tony and Steve finally find him, he isn’t the same as before.





	1. Chapter 1

“Steve!” Tony called for his boyfriend as he looked at the scene infront of him. Steve came running behind Tony, only to be greeted with-

“Bucky? Shit is that you?” Steve said, it was Bucky but he was in a.. a crib. Like a babies crib. He also had a red onesie and blue dummy in his mouth. What the actual fuck.

“Bucky!” Bucky said behind his dummy, giving him a lisp, as he pointed to his chest like a 3 year old would. Again, what the actual fuck.

“Bucky, Babe. Can you explain why the fuck your in a crib, with a dummy in your mouth?” Tony asked harshly, which he instantly regretted as the metal armed man/baby whimpered, starting to sob in... fear? What was going on?!

“Oh shit, now look what you did!” Steve pinched Tony on the arm and went over to the crib, hesitantly picking the sobbing man up and- fucking hell was he light! No one should feel this light! “It’s okay Bucky, Tony is just confused and so am I. We need you to tell us where you have been for the past 2 to 3 months, ‘Kay?” Steve said softly, putting the man on his hip and rubbing his back. This was strange.

“I-I don’t k-know, fo-forgot” he mumbled into Steve’s neck, now growing tired. How was he serposed to Remember? Bucky sucked harder on his dummy, making little sucking noises which, very deep down, Steve and Tony both found it cute.

“Okay, it’s okay Bucky. How about we go home and then talk?” Steve said softly again, to which the ‘little boy’ nodded. Steve patted his bum reassuringly then realised, Bucky had a diaper on. And diaper. A fucking diaper. 3rd Time, what the actual fuck is going on?!

*

They got into the car and Steve put Bucky in the middle of Tony and Steve. Bucky just clung to Steve’s side as the blond ran his fingers through the Brunettes hair nicely, making him fall asleep.

“Okay so let’s just backtrack how we ended up with Bucky in a onesie and dummy in his mouth, because I’m not sure if I have gone crazy or something but this is not normal! People don’t go missing then, what was it, 3 months later and suddenly they are there! Looking like a 3 year old!” Tony shouted quietly, frustrated and confused about this whole thing. He needed to know what happened to Bucky!

“Tony! Shh! He is asleep! Can’t we talk about this when he is in bed or something?! Or at least not right next to us?” Steve whisper shouted. He didn’t want Bucky to wake up as he would probably be cranky or something...how was Steve serposed to know?!

“Wow. Already mothering him. Babe, he has been missing and your acting like it is normal for people to pop up unharmed and in children’s clothes!” Tony flailed his arms while he gave his little speech on the matter.

“Shut up, Tony.” Steve simply replied.

The rest of the car trip was silent, but that was okay because it wasn’t as long as they thought it would feel.

*

When the car stopped, Tony got out first and around the door, so he could pick up Bucky while Steve got up. The plan went smoothly, other that Bucky being a wiggly worm when he slept so Tony almost (ALMOST!) dropped him.

*

Steve brought Bucky into his bedroom and placed him on the bed. Bucky stirred a bit but after a bit of Steve scratching Buckys belly soothingly, he fell straight back to sleep. He told Jaris to keep an eye on him, which he politely did, and went downstairs to talk to Tony.

“Tony, Babe. Uh, so don’t get mad but earlier when I felt Buckys bum, he had a uh.. Diaper on.” Steve said, doing his scared smile at Tony, who stared open mouthed at him.

“I diaper- great! Okay so whoever took Bucky must have made him think he was a 3 year old -Somehow-, made him NEED to wear diapers and -somehow-make him suck a dummy.” Tonys mind comprehended what he thought would have happened to Bucky to drive him to.. this!

“I guess, but why? Couldn’t have been Hydra as they are a) gone and b) more into pain and torture than diapers and tickles!” Steve sat next to Tony on the sofa, looking down at his hands in thought.

“Exactly. As soon as he wakes up we ask him. He needs to remember at least ONE thing! Then we can work from there!” Tony said.

“What if he doesn’t remember?” Steve questioned. “What if he is stuck like this forever? A baby I mean”

Then something in Tonys mind clicked. Like a sudden need to take care of Bucky like this. Like a sudden wanting to take care of Bucky like this,

“I’m willing to take part in it if you are. I can see you have a connection with him and I’m happy to carry ‘this’ on if you want.” Tony said. Out loud and quickly. 

Steve was confused for a second before he nodded and smiled after a while of thinking “yeah, yeah I think I would be up for it” he laughed slightly. But it wasn’t funny laughter, it was somewhat... happy laughter. Why was he happy? It wasn’t confirmed that Bucky wanted this! “But what if Bucky says no?”

“I’m sure we are fine with that one. He really does love you, I can see” Tony said, smiling slightly.

Then, Jarvis interrupted their talk.  
“Excuse me sirs, but I believe young Bucky is awake now.”

‘Young Bucky’ Steve thought as Tony talked to the robot voice.

“Right, thank you Jarvis!” They got up and went upstairs to Buckys floor. When they reached his bedroom, Steve knocked and slowly opened the door, to reveal a very sleepy looking Bucky, sitting crossed legged on the bed, his dummy to the side of him. It must have fallen out.

“Rise and shine, baby!” Steve said nicely, sitting on the bed and snuggling him, Tony watching while smiling at them from the door.

Steve went onto his back, holding Bucky under the arms and laying him on his chest while scratching his belly, making him smile from the ticklish sensation.

“Bucky can we talk to you for a second?” Tony asked nicely but firmly, to which Bucky nodded at him. Tony smiled and sat next to them. “So baby, do you know who we are?” Tony asked and Bucky nodded at him “okay good, what do you remember about us?” Bucky just shrugged at that one. “Okay.. so you don’t exactly remember about us but you remember our faces?” To that, Bucky nodded. “Right. Bucky, do you have any mummy’s or daddies right now?” Tony asked and this time, Bucky slowly and hesitantly shook his head no. Buckys face began to drop and his eyes became glossy.

Steve saw this and he quickly spidered his belly quickly, making him giggle and squirm. Tony watched as Steve tried to pin the worm that was Bucky Barnes and tickle him but failing. Tony finally joined in to help Steve was when Buckys hand hit him by accident. Tony pulled Bucky off of Steve, grabbing his wrists and pushing his hands down on the Bed, his back against the older mans chest now. Then Steve began his tickle attack on the little boy.

Tony, deap down, wanted Bucky as his own now as he heard his bubbly laughter and giggles escape him. He was missed tremendously in the tower but they had to figure ‘this’ out first... then, dare he think it, this family that might become official.

 

*

After their little play of tickling, Bucky was sandwiched between Tony and Steve, Tony drawing little patterns on the little boys belly to keep him smiling at least a little bit.

“Hay baby, you hungry?” Steve asked Bucky. Tony and Steve both could tell that he was as they remember  their friend would chew on the front of his shirt (he used to hide it before but obviously didn’t realise it himself this time as he made the front hem of his onesie dampe.) Bucky slowly nodded his head, Steve and Tony smiling reassuringly at him. They all got up and went to the elevator, talking as they did.

When they got to floor with the kitchen, they ran into Thor on the way, who was talking to Bruce about something. Thor saw them and smiled, waving. He mustn’t have saw Bucky Yet as the onesie wearing Male was hiding behind Steve.

“Ah! Hello friend Steve and friend Tony!” The long haired blond said, his eyes slowly moving to the shorter male behind Steve, and instantly knew who it was “Friend Bucky?” Both Bruce and Thor stared at him, making Bucky just want to hide back in the big comfy room with the two nice men.

“Right uh yes! We found Bucky! But he is a bit.. turned around now about everything that had happened.

“What happened then? And why is he wearing a onesie that says ‘Prince of the house” on the front?” Clint budged into the conversation. How odd, Steve and Tony didn’t even see the writing at first.

Tony snapped at that. 

“That’s how we found him okay? Now if you excuse us, we have to go feed this little prince.” Tony said sharply, grabbing Buckys hand and taking him to the kitchen. Steve mouthed ‘sorry’ and followed him and Tony.

•

So! First chapter! I really like this tbh! Also leave your thoughts on what actually happened to Bucky! I would love to know ur thoughts!!

-S Xx


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright Buck, what do you want to eat?” Tony asked Bucky as he took him to the kitchen. His sudden sympathetic dominance for Bucky earlier, already gone. 

Bucky just shrugged his shoulders, looking around the kitchen. It was big. Well furnished and had a lot of pictures on the walls. 

“Well then if you don’t say- Oi! I’m over here!” Tony snapped his fingers infront of Buckys blue eyes, making him turn to the older man and smiling sheepishly. “As I was saying, I need to know because if you don’t say then I don’t know what you want” Tony repeated, crossing his arms. 

Bucky just shrugged again and Steve chuckled at them both. Steve went over to Bucky and picked him up, putting him on his hip. “Baby, Tony needs you to tell him what food he wants so then the weird noises your tummy is making, will go away!” Steve smiled as he spun Bucky around, making him giggle a bit. 

“Mac Cheese!” Bucky said as Steve stopped the spinning. “Mac Cheese!” He repeated, putting his arms in the air. 

“Alright then, Jarvis do we have any Mac ‘n’ Cheese?” Tony said to the celling. 

“I’m sorry sir, I’m afraid not.” The robot said. Bucky looked up to find the body to the voice so he could hide from the person but no one was to be seen. 

“It’s only a voice, baby. You don’t have to be scared.” Steve whispered into his ear, kissing his temple before he pulled away. Bucky nodded slowly at that. 

“Right. Thank you. Well then, looks like we better go out and get some. I will go, you can stay here.” Tony said, going to leave the kitchen. But then, Bucky whimpered, making grabby hands at Tony. Tony turned around and looked at Bucky confused “You don’t want me to go?” He took Bucky out of Steve’s arms, the odd dominance from earlier kicking back in like a medicine. 

Bucky shook his head and put his head in the crook of Tonys neck. Steve thought it was an adorable sight and wished he knew how to work a phone so he could take a picture. 

“Want.. Steve to go?” Tony got more confused by the second. Bucky obviously liked Steve more (Tony would be lying if you asked him if he was jealous of that fact and he said no) so why would he want Steve to leave and stay with Tony? 

Bucky shook his head again, his thumb making its way into his mouth. “You.. want to come with us?” Tony asked, to which Bucky nodded. 

“Oh. Well then, we will have to get you into some big boy clothes then, won’t we Buck?” Steve took Bucky from Tonys arms and took him to Buckys floor. 

 Bucky waved cutely at Tony as they left. Tonys heart melted and he smiled slightly, maybe Bucky could be theirs one day- No! No Athony Stark! He will be fixed and that’s final. 

It wasnt final. No where near! 

 

* 

 

Steve patted Buckys padded bum as they left the elevator. Bucky was hiding his face in Steve’s neck crook with his thumb in him mouth. 

“No baby, that’s icky.” Steve said, pulling out his now wet thumb from his mouth. Bucky only whined slightly, kicking his legs a bit. He accidentally hit Steve in the leg harshly and once Bucky realised he hurt him, he burst into tears of... fear? 

“Ow- Oh! Bucky! It’s okay, look! I’m fine!” Steve tried to comfort him but he wouldn’t stop crying, trying to get away from Steve quickly. 

Bucky shook his head and pushed himself out of Steve’s grib on his sides. He had to get away from Steve, then Steve couldn’t punish him for being such a big bad baby! Bucky quickly ran, ran as fast as he could to the bedroom he was in when he woke up. 

He ran into the room, not nothing wrong to shut the the door, and jumped onto the bed, grabbing the covers and pulling them over his body. Crying under the bed covers and realising now, that he had had an accident. Now Steve would be even more mad now that he made a mess. Big boys didn’t make messes.

That’s what Mama said anyway.

*

“Bucky!” Steve ran after Bucky as he ran into the bedroom and hid under the covers. What got him so.. whatever you would call this. Emotional? Young? 

“Bucky.. it’s okay really.” Steve sat down slowly next to the lump under the covers, putting a hand on him and rubbing it up and down. It took awhile but soon enough, Bucky pulled the covers back and he looked up at Steve. He had moved onto his back now, Steve’s hand now resting on his belly. 

“Not mad?” Bucky said pleadingly. It broke Steve. What the fuck had happened for him to suddenly act like this?! Steve suddenly got that dominance Tony had earlier and pulled Bucky into a bear hug. To which the smaller of the two returned, not as tight as Steve’s but still there. 

“No Buck. Not ever sweet pea. It hurt a little but I’m fine now, baby. I Promise” Steve rubbed his back soothingly, Bucky leaving into the touch slowly and hesitantly. Then, it was when Steve felt the wetness between Buckys legs what also had happened. “Baby, your a little wet, but it’s okay! We will get you cleaned off now” Steve quickly added the last bit before Bucky could cry. 

Bucky only slowly nodded, letting go off Steve and going to grab his dummy, popping it into him mouth and making cute little sucking noises as he fell back onto the bed. 

Steve smiled at got up from the bed. Going over to Buckys draws. Steve had changed a diaper before so this couldn’t be hard. And, Steve had seen Bucky naked before so it wasn’t anything new. Steve grabbed some underwear for now (they would get some more diapers while at the stores) and a shirt and jeans. He hoped they would still fit him. 

“Alright Buck. Got your outfit” Steve smiled as he turned around to find the almost asleep Bucky hugging a pillow like a toy (maybe a teddy would be nice for Bucky aswell?) “hay Bucky bear, stay a awake baby!” Steve lightly scratched his belly, making him wake up a bit. “There are those pretty blues!” Steve chuckled as Bucky blushed at the compliment. He was always like that, big or small.

Steve did quite a good job at keeping Bucky awake AND changing him. He quickly threw the old diaper away in the bin that was in his small bathroom that connected into the bedroom. Then Steve changed his clothes. As Steve took Buckys onesie off, he saw how smooth his belly really was. And Steve couldn’t help himself. “Pfffffft!” Steve quickly bent down and blew a hard raspberry on his belly, making Bucky kick his legs and flail his arms. 

“Your so cute!” Steve sung songed as he went back to putting Buckys shirt on. 

* 

Once that was done, Bucky was smiling and as soon as Steve helped him sit up and stand, he was running all around his floor. Making little noises as he did. 

Steve let him be for a while and put away the red onesie. After Steve did that, he saw Bucky run past the door and Steve chased him. Once Bucky realised he was being chased around, he started squealing. Steve obviously caught up quickly and picked him up under the arms and spun him around. Steve stopped his spinning as he dint want Bucky to be sick and wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping his kicking legs off the ground and kissing all over his face. 

“Stohohp!” Bucky giggled out behind his dummy. Steve finally put him down and fixed his, more than usual, messy hair up a bit. 

“Alright I stopped, now let’s go see Tony now, yeah?” Steve smiled as Bucky nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Steve by his hand and pulling him to the elevator. 

 

* 

 

Hey guys! I edited it! :))) See! I told u I would! So anyway, hope u enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update tomorrow or whenever I’m bored or rlly HAVE to update or something XD

Comment, bookmark, kudos and all that jazz! 

-S Xx

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

As the elevator doors opened, Bucky went running out to look for Tony. 

“Bucky! Wait up!” Steve chuckled as he jogged after him. Finally they got to Tonys lab and Bucky tried to open the door by pulling it. “Buck, it’s a push door” Steve said smiling, pushing the door. Bucky only giggled behind his dummy and ran up to Tony, who turned around just in time to get Buckys arms around his waist. 

“Oof! Bucky!” Tony laughed at him and pat his head “Alright good to see you to!” Tony softly pushed him off and Bucky looked at Tony smiling behind his dummy. 

“Lets go now!” Bucky said, his dummy giving him a lisp. And again, Tonys heart melted. 

“Alright alright, let me put this stuff away and then we can go, Alright?” Tony said kindly, Bucky then nodded. Tony picked up some metal parts from his desk and put them away while Bucky looked around curiously. Steve kept an eye on him just in case he hurt himself or knocked something over. “Okay I’m all done, let’s go!” Tony put his hand out for Bucky, who kindly took it. They then left the lab and out the tower.

 

* 

 

When they stepped outside (successfully without bumping into anyone in the tower) Tony grabbed Buckys dummy and put it in his back pocket. Bucky whined at that, letting go of Tonys hand to cross his arms, looking down at the ground. Steve looked confused and annoyed at Tony. 

“Tony Babe, what was that for?” Steve said, from Buckys other side. They stopped to to get in the car. 

Tony opened the car door and guided Bucky into it, then slightly closing the door when the sulking Bucky got in. “Because the people at the store will see him.. don’t you see my point?” Tony said, going around the car and getting in the other side, not letting Steve answer his rhetorical question. 

Steve nodded slightly and got into the car, Bucky immediately putting his head on his shoulder, his bottom lip out and his arms still crossed. 

 

* 

 

When they arrived at the store, Buckys face brightened and he climbed over Steve to look out the window. “Hay! Get down your big teddy bear!” Steve wrapped his arms around Buckys waist and pulled him into his chest, blowing a raspberry on his neck. 

Bucky squealed and kicked his legs. Steve finally stopped and they both looked out the window. 

Suddenly Tony opened their door and helped Bucky out first then helped Steve out. Tony had to keep a strong grip on the back of Buckys shirt so he didn’t run off. When Steve got out, he grabbed Buckys hand and they went in together while Tony was following them from behind. 

They entered the quite big store and Bucky instantly ran to the toy section. There was a giant box of teddies and he jumped into it. Steve laughed as he did and when Tony came over, he laughed as well, getting out his phone to take a picture “Bucky! Say cheese!” Bucky smiled cheekily and Tony took the picture. “Beautiful, Buck!” 

Buvky picked up the giant white rabbit that had fallen on him as he jumped in and showed Tony and Steve “This?” 

“Whatever you want, Bear” Steve replied, smiling. 

“Thank you! Help?” He put his arms out for them to help him up and they both did. He then grabbed the teddy and ran off with it. 

“I will go get food, you stay here with him” Tony said, kissing Steve’s cheek. 

“You sure? I can go if you want” Steve offered but Tony only shook his head, kissing him again and then leaving. 

“Look look!” Bucky shoved a box of blocks into Steve’s face and He laughed. 

“Do you want that, Buck?” Steve asked and Bucky nodded. “Alright then, but remember when you are done with them, you put them away!” Steve said and Bucky nodded again. 

 

* 

 

When they paided for all of their stuff (they ended up getting a lot of books, the giant teddy, blocks, small dragon toys and a doll house with a family of 4.) it was raining outside. They waited at the door for Tony to come and when he did and saw the weather, he looked at Bucky, a not so confident look on his face. 

“Buck, do you want to wear my jacket so you don’t catch a cold?” He asked Bucky, who shrugged his shoulders. “Well you don’t have a choice.” Tony said, taking his jacket off and putting it around Buckys shoulders, tying the arms together so that it didn’t fall off him. 

Tony put a hand on Buckys back “okay, Bucky I need you to run out to the car okay? We will be next to you.” Tony said and Bucky nodded. 

Soon enough they were running out the store, splashing in puddles as they did. They got to the car and Tony quickly opened it, pushing Bucky in quickly but not to harshly so he got hurt. Steve then got in that side and Tony got in the other.

“We lived! Hurray!” Steve smiled as Bucky took of Tonys jacket. Buckys hair was all wet, the bottom of his jeans wet as well. But Steve and Tony were completely soaked to head to feet. 

“Yeah but now we have to have a bath after we eat!” Tony said, to which Bucky smiled and nodded. Looks like Bucky liked baths. God did that help so much more. 

 

* 

 

Hay Guys!! As I said I would do the next chapter today, I ACTUALLY DID! Wow! That’s something new for me tbh! 

I will try to update tomorrow as well! 

Anyways, Kudo, Comment, bookmark and all that stuff! 

 

-S Xx

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

When they finally got back, the rain had died down at lot more but was spitting, so thankfully they didn’t have to do a mad rush to the door like Tony had imagined. It didn’t help that Bucky was getting tired and grumpy now and probably now more hungry than before. 

All three of them entered the tower and went straight to Buckys floor first. They could probably use the kitchen in there now that they actually had food. They didn’t use his kitchen before as they threw out the food that was in there before when they didn’t know now when he was coming back from wherever he was. 

“Alright Buck, how about you and Steve go and play with your new toys while I make food, yeah?” Tony said softly, to which Bucky nodded and grabbed the bag with the toys in, going into the living to empty it there. Tony went over to the other bag and pulled out a pack of 6 dummys, one orange, one blue, one yellow, one green, one pink and one white with a grey elephant on it. 

“Here, In case he looses the other one I got some more” Tony smiled and grabbed the food bag, going to the kitchen. 

“Thanks babe!” Steve called out, going to the still slightly damp Bucky who was sitting on the floor trying to open the box of blocks, The giant teddy under his arm snuggly. 

“Need help there, bear?” Steve asked, sitting on the sofa which Bucky was leaning on. 

Bucky looked at what Steven had and let go of the box, grabbing the pack of dummy’s and ripping them open, they all went everywhere and Bucky picked up the orange one, going to put it on his mouth. 

“Nononononoo! Let me clean it first, baby!” Steve quickly took it from Buckys hands and went onto the bathroom, running it under the cold water and then turning the tap off, going back to Bucky, who was standing up confused with his bunny still under his arm, and giving it to him. “There you go baby! Had to clean it first!” He ruffled Buckys hair as he popped it into his mouth, making the normal sucking noises he usually did. 

Bucky sat back down and grabbed the box again, trying to open it. This time, Steve just helped him by pulling the tape off all the way so he could do the rest. 

Once Bucky opened it, he tipped them all out of the box and giggled as he saw the mess he created. Steve couldn’t care less about the mess at this moment though. 

“Can we build a tower together, baby?” Steve asked and grabbed a blue block. Bucky nodded and placed a red block down. Steve put the one he picked up and put it a top of the red one.

”Yay!” Bucky said, clapping his hands slightly. Steve over-enthusiastically clapped to, cheering as well as he did it. 

“Next one Buck!” Steve encouraged Bucky. Bucky then nodded and put a green block on top of the blue one, cheering and clapping. 

It then turned into a cycle. Bucky placed a block, both would cheer, Steve would place a block, both would cheer again and it just kept going until Tony had to break it for dinner. 

They ate in the living room together, Bucky in between Steve and Tony and Tony fed Bucky. (he tried to do it on his own but let’s just say it was a giant mess.) Steve watched Tv as his boyfriend fed his baby and smiled as he saw Bucky laughing at the noises Tony was making as he fed him. 

“Oh! And one last bite and your allll done!” Tony lifted the dinosor fork up and towards Buckys mouth. 

“No.” Bucky said firmly, crossing his arms and leaning back onto Steve’s side. “I’m ‘ull!” His dummy gave him a lisp. 

“Bucky, it’s only a bit more, then we can play.” Tony replied. Steve wanted to say something but he knew Tony would ignore him or tell he he got it. 

“Don’t care. Don’t want anymore.” Bucky raised his voice a bit, lightly kicking his leg. Tony knew he was just tired and grumpy but Bucky had to learn that he couldn’t kick. 

“James, stop kicking me and eat your food. I promise you now, and this is your last chance, if you eat this fork full of food then we can play in the bath together for a bit then we can wrap up nice and warm in some pyjamas and go to sleep, does that sound okay baby?” Tony bribed the metal armed boy, who slowly got off of Steve and opened his mouth for Tony to give him the last bit of mac ‘n’ cheese. 

“Good boy!” He kisses him in the temple as he chewed and got up, putting the bowl and fork away and going back over to Bucky, picking him up and taking him to the bathroom. “Steve, we will be in the bathroom if you need us!” Tony called out to Steve in the bathroom. 

“Alright!” Steve called back, finishing his own food and putting the plate in the kitchen sink. Then Washing up the dishes. 

 

* 

 

“Alright Buck, you stay there while I run the bath” Tony put Bucky on the bed and went into the bathroom, running the bath. 

Tony put in a load of bubble solution and looked back out the door to check on Bucky. He was trying to scratch his belly himself but it didn’t look like it was working so he kicked his legs in irritation, going onto his belly and taking his dummy out, looking at it. 

Tony chuckles slightly and shakes his head, leaving the bathroom and sneaking behind Bucky. 

“Boo!” Tony put his hands on Buckys back and shakes him, making Bucky jump then giggle. “I got you! I got you!” Tony sing songed as he pulled Bucky up to stand. 

“No no!” Bucky giggled. Tony smiled at Bucky, pulling his shirt over his head so Bucky was sort of stuck. “Ah!” Tony laughed at him and pushed him back into the bed, making quick work of taking his jeans and diaper off. Bucky didn’t have an accident so that was a good thing. Tony then put his jeans and old diaper to the side, then taking his shirt off completely. Tony then picked Bucky up and into the bathroom, making noises on the way to make him giggle. Tony put Bucky in the bath gently and he immediately started to hit the water, slashing it everywhere.

”Bucky! You got the water on me!” Tony fake whined and Bucky giggled, proud of his work. 

 

 

* 

 

I know this one is short but I had to cut it a bit so yeah! 

Anyway comment, Kudo and bookmark and all that jazz!

-S Xx

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Bucky woke up, he was in bed and the first thing he noticed was that he was wet. 

Bucky started to silently cry as he didn’t want to wake anyone up. Bucky got out of bed, his dummy in hand, and went out of the bedroom. He stumbled around for a bit until he laid down on his back on the sofa. He looked up at the ceiling and made patterns with his finger in the sky. 

Then, the elevator door opened. 

* 

Tony and Steve were in their shared bathroom together, Tony in the shower and Steve brushing his teeth. 

“Babe, after we are dressed we gotta check on Bucky. I think we have to get answers now.” Tony said some what sadly. He was scared that if they questioned Bucky he would turn back to normal. Don’t get Tony wrong, he still wanted to have normal Bucky back but he slightly, ever so slightly, wanted him to stay how he was. 

“Oh right, yeah. Uh Tony? What if we don’t have to? Y’know we just put it past us and keep Bucky like that?” Steve said. Tony was somewhat greatful he said that and nodded his head slightly, even though Tony couldn’t see it. 

“Thank god I’m not the only one” Tony laughed out, making Steve laugh to. Happy laughter. 

Then, they heard a scream.

*

”come on come on, He is probably asleep” somebody whispered from the elevator. Bucky quickly rolled onto the floor and crawled under the table, sucking on his dummy intensely. 

The people went into his bedroom, and came out with his diaper bag. What the fuck?! That was Buckys stuff! He needed them! 

“Oh shit, Stark was lying!” One of the people said. 

Bucky saw that another stronger build person had his bunny and Bucky lost it. That was his and only his! 

Bucky screamed and charged out from under the table and kicked He person behind the leg, making them fall over. Bucky then grabbed his teddy and pulled at it, but couldn’t get the person to let go of it. The other person just watched them ‘fight’.

The person who was holding the bunny quickly got up, pushing him off it and looking at him. Bucky then realised who they were. 

Thor and Bruce. 

They had obviously not believed Tony from yesterday and wanted to check it out for themselves what was really going on. 

Bucky didn’t care though, he just went to go grab his bunny agaib from Thor, who just picked him up and looked at him head to toe. 

“Friend Bucky? Why are you wearing child’s clothes?” Thor asked, giving the bunny to Bucky. 

Bucky only tried to get out of the gods strong grip, he didn’t like being picking up by people he didn’t like. “Leave alone!” Bucky tried to grab the diaper bag that Bruce had, trying to climb over Thor now. 

“Why the actual fuck do you have my baby boy?!”

Tony! And Steve! They came to rescue him from the god and scientist.

”’Baby boy’ Tony what the hell-“ 

“Daddy!” Bucky kicked Thor in the stomach and ran towards Steve and Tony. Steve quickly hugged him, saying sweet nothings into his ear. 

“Daddy?! What in the world Tony?!” Thor shouted, scaring Bucky and making him whimper. 

“Okay everyone just shut up and let me explain!” Tony said, to which everyone did “Okay. So yeah, we found Bucky like this and yes, we are keeping him like this and if you have a problem with that, maybe sneaking into his floor and messing with his stuff is a bad idea! And yeah, he called us Daddy because we are his daddy’s and again, in you have a problem with that just leave our personal lives alone! Okay? Okay. Now leave!” Tony explained, the elevator doors opening. 

Thor and Bruce both left, obviously having a lot of questions but didn’t want to push Tony any further. 

When they were gone, Tony went up to Bucky, hugging him tightly. 

“Hay baby boy, you were really brave just then. Me and Steve are very proud of you.” Tony said smiling. Tony then realised Bucky was wet and he pulled away from the hug, looking into Buckys eyes “Are you wet baby?” He said softly, Bucky then shyly nodded, still a bit dazed over what just happened. 

“Okay, lets change you now yeah? Don’t want to be walking around in a wet diaper, right?” Tony said, making Bucky giggle and shook his head no. Tony put Bucky on his hip, bouncing him up and down while they went to the bedroom to change him. Steve grabbed the diaper bag that was on the floor and took it into the bedroom with them. Steve passed the diaper bag to Tony as Tony was looking for them, Bucky already laid down on the bed. 

“Thanks babe!” Tony said, going over to Bucky and changing him. 

Steve decided he wanted to make it harder for Tony to do so he quickly went over to Bucky, sat next to him and tickled his belly, making him riggle about. 

“Stohohap!” Bucky laughed out, his dummy falling out of his mouth now. Tony slapped his hand away. 

“Don’t touch my baby! He is mine to tickle!” Tony said, done with the diaper now. He then leaned over and blew a strawberry onto his belly, making Bucky laugh. 

“Somebody is ticklish!” Steve sing-songed at them both, making Tony slightly laugh. 

Tony stopped his attack and kissed Buckys cheeks repeatedly, making him giggle. 

“Your mine -Kiss- All -Kiss- Mine! -Kiss-“ Tony said, making Steve chuckle. 

“You to are loons!” Steve said, smiling brightly at the pair of them. 

“Yep!” They Both said in unison, making them all laugh. 

 

* 

 

another short chapter but sorry guys! 

Comment, Kudo, bookmark and all that jazz!

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t posted in ages. Shieeet. I don’t have any suggestions so someone please comment  
> Some because this will just Be a flop XD

 

 

Steve and Tony watched and talked as Bucky played with the blocks, occasionally looking back at them to check if they were still there. They were obviously and once Bucky saw that, he went back to the blocks. 

“We really need to find out what happened.” Steve said to Tony who had his eyes locked on the baby on the floor infront of him.

”Why? Didn’t you say you want this?” At the word this, he got down onto the floor and raised Buckys arms, who smiles and giggled as he was thinking daddy was playing a game with him. Tony smiled right back at the baby and kissed him on the cheek, letting go of the baby’s arms. 

“Of course I do but we deserve to know what happened to our baby” Steve sighed. It’s not that he didn’t want Bucky to be their baby, he really really fucking wanted that, but Bucky was also his best friend from when they were kids and they always wanted to know who what where and why.

“Your right.. Buckababy? Can we talk to you for a second?” Tony said as he dropped Buckys arms lightly. The baby nodded and crawled over to the couch, climbing onto it and sitting in between Tony and Steve. 

“Well Bucky.. we need you to be an adult now” Steve said, wanting to refer to Bucky as baby but knowing it would only confuse Bucky. 

Looked down at his lap and slowly nodded, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing and mind. 

Slowly, Bucky came back, looking confused around the surroundings and then looking between the two on either side of him. 

“What the fuck happened..?” Bucky mumbled and looked down at his clothes, why was he in kids clothes? And why were there kids toys everywhere? Was there a child over? Who’s child? Did anyone in the tower have a child? If so, why bring them here? 

“Bucky, Your okay, your at the avengers tower. Someone must had taken you and.. well they messed up with your brain. Before you ask it wasn’t Hydra, we are sure of that” Steve soothed and out his hand on the ba- his friends knee. He wasn’t a baby now.. Jesus Chris that made Steve and Tony feel more sad than it should’ve. 

Then it all clicked for Bucky. 

“There was a woman. She wanted revenge on all the Avengers.. before I was here. Apparently she told me she was revenging her son, I don’t remember his name but apparently he died as a baby after the avengers trashed the place to save people. She made me act like her son.. She would even take out her anger on me when she was stressed out jobs and laws and the taxes. It was like I was a kid and she was my abuser... I hated it at first but.. but I-I liked it with you two because youmademefeelsafe and I-.. Im sorry.. I just couldn’t get out of the mindset even if I wanted to try..” He was on the blink of tears and after hearing that, Tony and Steve both hugged him tightly. 

Bucky was tortured with this but when they came to rescue him he was happy because the younger version of Bucky was happy that he would get to play with his best friends who his older self must have missed so much and after Younger Bucky saw how stressful ‘adult hood’ can be so he stayed out in the open but upon being with Tony and Steve (people Young Bucky trusted because Older Bucky did) for so long made him realise not all of adult hood is bad and willingly changed, even if it did make Young Bucky sad. 

“Right?” Steve explained what he thought and Bucky nodded slowly. 

“Yeah.. I think you got it” He smiled at both Steve and Tony. 

“Jesus Chris Barnes” Tony sadly laughed and hugged him tighter. 

Bucky laughed too but then stopped, Steve and Tony stopped hugging him as Bucky got the courage to ask 

“Can I still be the baby?” Bucky blushed bright red as he asked, making Steve and Tony coo. How could they say no to that safe? 

“Of course Buck, anything you want or need” Steve responded with a kiss to Buckys temple. 

“Hiya daddy’s!” And so, the baby was back again. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t posted in ages. Shieeet. I don’t have any suggestions so someone please comment  
> Some because this will just Be a flop XD


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

 

 

Hey Beans! 

As u can probably tell I rlly don’t have a clue where this fanfic is going and need prompts! 

This was my first ever ageplay fanfic and I still love it to this day! (Egotistical Ik but idgaf) 

Also, I need prompts because I want to make u all happy! I have seen there aren’t a lot of ageplay fanfics in this fandom and want to add more! 

But here is what I will not do: 

Spanking: I don’t like the idea of a little getting hurt/punished for a mistake. I much prefer them to be put into timeout corner so when I say ‘punishment’ in my books/works I mean Time Out or possibly something else! 

Sexual Ageplay: Now before someone screams, I’m a person who goes by the saying “if your not hurting anybody or urself in any way, fucking live life”! But sexual ageplay I hate writing. I’m not saying people who do it are gross or anything but I’m just saying it makes me gag when im writing it and/or reading it. 

Messing In Diapers/Nappy’s: I don’t actually have I reason for this, just makes me feel awkward writing it ?

Certain Characters As Littles: I find that some people write the wrong characters as littles and some people write who I think is a little, as a big/caregiver.

Here are my caregivers: 

Natasha 

Steve 

Tony 

Thor 

Phil 

Nick 

Pepper 

Loki 

Peter 

My Littles: 

Bucky 

Bruce 

Clint 

Sooooo if u prompt me, please regard the ‘rules’! I guess u could call them that?

Alright! Rant over, love u all, stay safe, drink water, eat food, I love u all 

Bye Beans!! 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

After they figured out about why Bucky  _actually_ acted like a baby, Tony and Steve kept to what they wanted before and when little Bucky was around the two were the official 'fathers' of Bucky (They had to get big Buckys opinion before it was official.) The three were a happy small family. They put rules into place that most of the time Bucky followed (2 of the main rules were no saying no and always tell daddy or dada if something was wrong) 

Right now, Bucky was running around the floor but naked as Steve and Tony started to chase him. Bucky just had a bath and decided that running Away from Steve and Tony right before bed would be a great idea. Kudos to Tony for giving the 1 and a half year old cookies and ice cream as deserte. 

“Bucky! Get your little butt back here!” Steve laughed as he held the onesie as Tony ran behind him, Buckys diaper in his hand along with the bottle of strawberry milk in the other. (They learnt that little Bucky loved strawberry’s and strawberry flavoured everything) 

Bucky squealled and started to run faster, going into the kitchen and hiding under the table, unable to see Steve and Tony. 

The caregivers followed, watching Bucky hide. Tony motioned to Steve to be quiet with a finger to his lips. Steve nodded and went around the table, Tony going onto the other side. 

Bucky giggles from under the table and looked out to check were they were, only to be caught By Steve. 

“Ha! Gotcha!” Steve laughed as Bucky squealed and tried to wiggle, the biggest smile plastered on his face. 

Tony quickly slid the diaper onto him and after Bucky was done, Steve quickly ran with the baby in his arms, running into the new nursery and throwing Bucky into the crib, making the baby scream in joy. Steve quickly put the onesie onto the boy as Bucky tried to get away but failed completely. Once Bucky was finally clothed, Steve thought the engergy would go, but apparently not as he tried to stand up as Steve lifted the crib bars and started to bounce on the crib so matress, gripping the bars so he wouldn’t fall. 

“Play!!” Bucky screamed and giggled, making Steve sigh and laugh 

“Dada can deal with you” Steve said and pushed Bucky back onto the crib, not so that he would hurt him but just so he would sit back down again (Only for him to get back up again) 

“Tony? Your dealing with him” Steve grinned and sat down, exhausted from running after the baby for 30 minuets. Jesus Christ little Bucky didn’t stop. 

“Your evil” Tony said and went into the nursery. 

Bucky yelled happily at the sight of Tony and Tony only grinned and picked the baby up, not caring about taking the bars down. 

“Rocketship, dada?” Bucky asked and Tony sighed. 

“Baby I’m not that stro-“ 

“Rocketshiiiip!” Bucky yelled back, giving Tony a toothy grin. 

“Fine but your gonna be helping me when I break my back” He smiled and put the baby onto the floor, crouching so he could climb onto his back. 

Tony lifted himself when the baby as on his back and kept a grip on his ankles, running around the nursery as Bucky put his clenched fists out, making ‘brooooom!’ Noises and blowing raspberries (The family of three called then strawberries because.. well you already know.) 

It took about a total of 38 minuets to get the baby to sleep after giving him the bottle which Tony fed it to Bucky like it was a rocket and every time it ‘landed’ in Buckys mouth he would squeeze it and Bucky would huff a laugh out his nose as he drank. 

Soon after the baby, Tony fell asleep in the rocking chair next to the crib and that’s how Steve got his phones screen saver after he figured out how to work a phone out. 

* 

So if you were reading before I did the authors note u will know I used to post half of a fanfic first and then finish the rest when I had the time! 

I have school tomorrow so you all might have to wait a while for this to be edited, idk but whatever! 

Prompts are welcome! :) 

 

 


End file.
